User talk:PyroGothNerd
Yes, you can adopt it. Just fill out the adoption form and wait for Merrystar to give you adminship. Good luck. :) PirateJet (talk) 03:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey man,how do you know so much about those episodes and voice actors. Is this actully real info? But,are u sure it is fake? cause there is a big chance it exsist tough.maby it isnt real,i searched many actors and cast that people say it id from the actual show.i only found Jodie Silver IMBD's with no Candle Cove in it. im not really sure though. maby we will never know if it existed or not. Thade Soben and the Tarantula Crew Hello, man, I've been away from the wiki for much time because of different reasons. Now I come back and I find you created a whole backstory for the Skin-Taker. Which is pretty cool. But... ... I don't want this "Thade Soben" story to be in the same canon level of the rest of the series. I know all this is a fan thing since there's no real canon, but I think creating a background and an origin story and everything is simply not believable for a supposedly '50s-'60s puppet show, and I think it hurts the wiki's purpose, that is trying to expand the idea of Candle Cove while keeping believable. I still appreciate the idea of this, but I don't think the show/wiki will lost credibility if we turn it simply into an "Adventure Time" clone. So, I'll tell you what I'm going to do: I will save the idea for this to be out of the series. We'll say all the Thade Soben story and that was not created by the original writers and never appeared in the show, but instead, it was published in a "Labyrinth"-like novel created by the daughter of the original creators. And it is unknown if it fits into the canon. What do you think about this? Magegg (talk) 16:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Tarantula Crew' Yeah, I like some things about the idea, but some of them not. The part I don't like are the idea of the "Season Three" or the animated series, they are not believable. Because kids show by those times didn't plan much. I prefer the idea of the creators' daughter revisiting the creation of her parents into a pretentious book many years after the end of the series. And don't desperate if I don't take a look around here very often, I have other things to do. Magegg (talk) 03:30, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Book Series It's done. I deleted the thing about the "season three" episodes, as well as the three final episodes of season two. They were never believable, to begin with. I "transplanted" all the characters and plot points to the book series. Check out the novel series article to see how everything ended up :) I said Rollins based the books in some characters that were scrapped from the development of a cartoon series too (explaining the confusion); check it out :D EDIT: I created an article about a Candle Cove (Cartoon pilot) thus explaining the people who "played" the characters, as well as their pictures and info ;) I'm trying to re-adjust all the new characters background to those media, in case you can help to order things you see wrong, that'd be great :) Magegg (talk) 22:29, December 12, 2013 (UTC) -- Sorry for the late reply. I can see what she's getting at with seperating the animated season 2 from the puppets, but I haven't seen how's she's been doing it. I'll go through the pages and see what I think. PirateJet (talk) 18:41, December 13, 2013 (UTC) -- Yeah, right? All this big talk about getting a group together and they split up. The girl who told me said she talked to him, but I didn't think that she completely talked him out of it. I'm glad it was all hot air in the end, I'd hate to have to spend a whole day cleaning up again. PirateJet (talk) 03:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) OMG, they keep appearing. Haven't seen this: http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/"Element"_People The idea of a very rich, detailed and colorful world doesn't fit with a morbid, morally ambiguous, '40s low budget puppet show. Help me to fix this. I think we could transfer this to being a series of back-up material for the novels. Let's just say it was created by Lisa Rollins, and is not official. Any other ideas? Magegg (talk) 03:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I just don't think so. So far the "photos" of the show and the descriptions show a very formulaic, dark, old and low-budget show. Just don't turn this into Adventure Time. I would say the book might be a children's book written by someone way after the end of the show, probably by commission from the Caroline Barker Foundation. Magegg (talk) 17:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) The additions of dozens of kingdoms, races and such, really reminds me of Adventure Time, that has tons of kingdoms, princesses and all that. The single existence of the book really reminds me of Adventure Time and its Enchyridion, that's mentioned every few episodes. No matter if it was a supplementary work, I don't think a cheap educational show like Candle Cove would have been that way. Magegg (talk) 21:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It is done: http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fascinating_Creatures_of_the_Abysmal_Kingdom I tried to respect the most I could from other users, I hope you won't be that angry with the result. Magegg (talk) 22:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It was good someone said Mary Prescott wrote the book, I think it was the missing link to connect the TV show and the novels I had the idea to make her Rollins's godmother, so we can propose yet another level of canonicity XD Magegg (talk) 22:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) hey listen I really want to help with those drawings (specially if I have to draw any monsters), but my computer is infected with viruses and i haven't been able to use it since last week. Right now i'm writting in a tablet. whenever my computer is fixed again, i wil try to draw that king fly you wrote about. oh, by the way, I watched the jetsons and the flinstones when i was a kid, but i am not sure if i can draw like that. I will try, though. Zimvader42 (talk)zimvader42 No, but I have other things to do. Magegg (talk) 18:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey, I found this song written about Candle Cove, and I'm incredibly curious about the footage used. I also noticed that in the video, a photo on this wiki is in there. I think we need to find the source video, I'm super curious to watch the whole thing. PirateJet (talk) 06:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) No I'm no longer interested in this wiki, this has become pure exploitation. I'm planning to delete it soon. Why would Magegg want to delete the wiki? We sure have put love and hard work into it (well not now, but some months ago, you know what I mean). Maybe he/she doesn't like it anymore. Anyway, I don't think it is a reason to delete all the episodes, characters and other stuff put in here. Can't anyone convince him/her to let the wiki stay? Like, Piratejet is still admin, isn't he? Can a wiki be transfered or something? Just in case, I think I will copy paste into my computer the pages for element people, some pirate characters and the episodes. Zimvader42 (talk) 17:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 I know you want to fight for the wiki (either do I). This user that has been doing some good edits lately, nofourthwall, is also upset about Magegg's decision and probably Piratejet wants to preserve the wiki, too. But how to fight against the owner's decision over his own page? I mean, even though he doesn't want it anymore and even though he's just doing things based on his opinion and not in common interest, the wiki is still Magegg's property. Is not fair, but is that way. My fair opinion is that, if he doesn't change his mind, the best thing to do is save everything, every photo, every article, and put it all back in a new wiki just after he deletes this one. Is a lot of work, but I think is the best way Zimvader42 (talk) 17:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Hey, sorry I've been away, I've had kidney stone issues arise and I had no time to come online. First off, that tabber format looks like good ide for the unused characters. I do most of my editing in source mode anyway, so I can take a look at it and try it out on the unused characters. Secondly, I don't really think it's far for her to delete the wiki based on her opinion, and not everyone else who worked so hard to help Candle Cove grow. Even if none of this information is from the actual story, Kris Straub himself said that he made it so vague so people can build onto it, and that's what this wiki does. This wiki provides information to people who want to know more about Candle Cove, and to delete it just isn't fair to everyone. What can do to help? D: PirateJet (talk) 19:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Rumoured Season 3 I decided to come back to the wiki in some form. I decided I don't care about the wiki unless you mess with the TV show. You can create spinoff if you want or something, just don't mess with the original TV show. The "Rumoured Season 3" article is going to be deleted. Stick with the animated spinoff or the books. But don't add more information about the TV show. No No "Candle Cove: The story continues". No "illegally made spin-offs". Candle Cove was supposed to be an old, local, obscure, forgotten little TV show, that no one cared about. You have already done much with the books, the animated series, just no. No more of this. This is just beyond ridiculous, stop growing the thing even more, it does no longer make sense! If you want it, you can already open a "Candle Cove Fanon" wiki so I can discard all this crap and stick with my original idea about the wiki, that fortunately some truly appreciated users helped to grow up, before it became a monster of endless nonsense Magegg (talk) 04:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me Maggeg and PGN, I just wanted to say something... Well, I've been reading the CCE:TotL creepypasta and what Grimes says is that he saw the making of one episode that was supposed to be the starter of season 3, but the episode never aired. Since he was supposedly a kid by that time, may I suggest that season 3 never existed and Adrian simply thought it was going to be season 3 because of a mistake or whatever, and what he actually took part of was indeed a season 2 episode? One of those which we never got to know the name? One of those which were SEBTAW, maybe? Anyway, I don't really care too much about Grimes (neither of them) as much as I do to keep this wiki, how to say it, together? On one hand I support the "mysterious, two-season running local TV show" impression of Maggeg because that's what candle cove is supposed to be about, disturbing visuals and mystery, but on the other hand I support the "intent of expanding a possible franchise through spin-offs and additional material" idea of PGN, mainly because it has so much potential for creativity oriented towards new characters and fan-made disturbing visuals, which in some cases can be even more disturbing than others in the "original" show. In fact, it isn't just about the creativity of the users, is the whole expansion of an otherwise reduced fanbase. When I came to this wiki like, two years ago, I never thought of editing it. I just came in thinking that candle cove was real and every time I saw a new article, I enjoyed thinking there was someone out there that actually took their time to research about an almost forgotten tv show. But then again, this wiki was almost never edited by almost no one: it was like looking at a desert, in which at some point a new episode could be added, or a new infor about the characters, but then it could stay "frozen" for months and months. We (and specially PGN) changed that. Nowadays, you can tell that, even small, the candle cove fanbase is a thing. Yes is small, but believe me when I say that two years ago, it's size was so small that compared to the fanbase today, it was practically inexistent. The problem about disturbing visuals and mystery, is that if you don't promote creativity on it, speculation of some sort, the thing never grows and eventually it becomes old. Maggeg, what would you think this wiki would be today without the users? It would be as desertic as it was two years ago. Nowadays most of the growing fanart in Deviantart about candle cove is, what a surprise, about the characters that were invented by us, and the original characters mixed with these new ones: in other words, both new and original content have become part of the same. There's no "original" candle cove and "new" candle cove. But however, I see Maggeg's point about the nonsensical growth: some things are just too much (and yes, I know how ridiculous that must sound coming from the guy who invented the "element-people" and stuff of the sorts). Maybe there's too much variety on things that, well, are not that important: maybe there are too much species, maybe there're too much locations, maybe there're too many new characters, maybe there are too much adaptations that do not make chronological sense, maybe some illustrations or arguments in some articles are painfully bad. I REALISE THAT. But is not about deleting everything and putting it all the way back as it was in the beggining (not now that there is a growing number of fans of this creepypasta TV show) and neither is it about just coming up with more and more and more stuff to add; I THINK WE CAN REACH AGREEMENT. I can, for example, erase most of the element-people, especially those which never actually appeared in the TV show and no one (except me, of course) will miss. Some characters and some actors and other pages can be erased or fused or just fixed to show a darker atmosphere, which is the spirit of candle cove. THERE'S NO NEED TO KEEP IT ALL, BUT THERE'S NO NEED NOT TO KEEP THE GOOD PARTS. Especially if this subject is the cause of the intense argument between PGN and Maggeg. The wiki users and admins doesn't have to necesarily agree, but at least try to respect the good that each other has done for the wiki. Well, this bucking message is long as hell, but I've been wanting to say this for months now. Zimvader42 (talk) 14:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 My View Yes, I think there has to be some kind of control. I'm pro deleting that "Season 3" thing. I mean, why should I respect that? If anyone has done it, it's there to stay? I don't think so. This is out of control. People's just saying "OK, I have this idea, then I'm going to put and that's it". And then we have to do lots of things to adapt to the new ideas, and I don't think it is fair. I don't care if there's people doing things in Deviantart about the series, because, if I start caring about it and integrating it into the wiki, then one, two, three more people are going to do the same, and the wiki will be nothing but a disjointed mess that doesn't resemble at all the original creepypasta, which was my idea with the creation of this wiki in the first place. So, if your idea is to respecto EVERY SINGLE THING coming out of any person of the "fanbase"'s ass, it makes it completely irrelevant because then everything is true and nothing makes sense anymore. I just said it, create a "Candle Cove Fanon" wiki if you want to continue growing this monster. For once, I've said "NO MORE". This has to stop. Magegg (talk) 20:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't "hate it all". I was so eager to help you with the animated series, the books, the pilots... It took me much time and effort (with your valuable help, of course) to conciliate all that... It was still OK. But now I come back and see you're adding yet even more and more invented stuff for the Wiki. I mean... Why? Why do you have to keep on adding and adding and adding?? The thing was OK last time, but can't you simply wash your hands and see your job might be done here? You have already contributed much. There's no problem if the page is "deserted"... There's no reason to keep on piling and piling up more material, it just makes the wiki less focused. You can still have your "illegal third season" page in the "Candle Cove Backup Wiki". Peace. Magegg (talk) 03:00, April 15, 2014 (UTC) -- Hmm, I understand where Magegg's coming from; when you found a wiki you have expectations for those who contribute. However, I don't see how we're ruining it by adding more information when it's not even a real show. I don't really think it's respectful of her to delete what we've worked hard on because she doesn't like it, she should understand that thought was put into each entry. What we add isn't spam or unrelated to the CC lore. She could have a lot of stress going on, which is why she overreacts to us. I don't think we'll know for sure unless we confront her. And if she doesn't think she can continue with this wiki she can always leave me with it. I do check it everyday. PirateJet (talk) 03:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, this might sound crazy as hell and probably stupid too, but what if the anonymous contributor who did those new pages and edited hoody hans and sunny was Maggeg in "disguise" just to give us a lesson about how annoying is to change other people's ideas or something? I know is not the most probable thing, but it would be a twist worthy of M. Night Shyamalan himself XD Zimvader42 (talk) 12:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 Hey, I'm going to "darken" my articles You see, all the things I've wrote about, like the element people and horace's crew, and some monsters, I'm going to deliberately take some info of those pages away and make the articles a bit simpler, in order to give the feeling of "the thing existed but very little is known about it". I'll explain what I mean with the following example: In Hoody Hans page, I wrote he was an expert on blade weapons, he came from the Abysmal Kingdom and such things, but at the same time, I wrote he was one of the less known characters. Result? TOTAL CONTRADICTION. So, I'm going to simplify the articles and leave less information for each one of them. Anyway, in the case we missed something, everything is still safely kept in the backup wiki. I wrote this message to let you know. Zimvader42 (talk) 16:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Don't worry about the troll attacks. They're annoying, but easy to fix. Anyways, why don't you just become an admin already? That way you could block accounts and have special permissions even when Piratejet is gone Zimvader42 (talk) 18:43, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 Hmm... well, that's true. I don't think Maggeg would agree, but what about Piratejet? Can admins like, turn other users into admins or something? Zimvader42 (talk) 19:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- They've been blocked. And by the by, I found the two responsible on deviantART, talking to eachother about it. They were saying that they hate the wiki because all we're doing is making it up, so they troll us for it. I'm really thinking I should talk to them, that's no reason to be a dick to all of the work we've put into this. They're acting like brats, that only their version is the right one. Also. if you'd like to become an admin on this wiki, I can make you one. It would be easier to protect the wiki that way with two active admins. PirateJet (talk) 22:46, May 8, 2014 (UTC) -- Hi, I saw you commented on my whos your pasta blog........ I wanna thank you for telling me about the fan thing with slenderman. And does anyone ever use this wiki? MarilynMansonsGirl (talk) 16:20, May 11, 2014 (UTC)MarilynMansonsGirl About Sea-dog As much as I like new contributions, specially when they add something interesting, it's my opinion that Spongebobaustinpants is getting perhaps a bit too much freedom with his character Sea-Dog. Being just a secondary character, and a very recently added one, I don't think it deserves attention in a scale so big as it is currently having. For example: lately a lot of episode plots have been edited to include a line, a phrase or even a whole new paragraph centered just around Sea-Dog, in the fashion of "And then Sea-dog appeared and..." or "And Sea-dog exclaimed..." and even when the character has no real role in the episode or a consistent reason to even appear, it goes all like "And the crew asked where Sea-Dog was...", etc. To me, all what Sea-Dog is becoming is the "JarJar Binks","Poochie the Dog" or "Slimer" of the candle cove TV show. It is fine to have decent comedic relief such as a talking humanoid dog every once in a while, but not in a way like this. Since you're admin now (congrats BTW) and you're present in the wiki more often than Piratejet, I appeal for you to evaluate and decide how truly necessary all the Sea-Dog edits are. Zimvader42 (talk) 23:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 I know (I've read the character's article) and yes, I understand that the point of the character is "to be so silly and so not-dark that just lasted for a few eps and then E.Grimes got it removed", but I just find unnecessary to have a single paragraph explaining what Sea-Dog was doing at that precise moment during the plot. It's gags could at least be subtly merged with the rest of the plot, or something. These are the kind of intervention that make me hesitant about a character's role, as Homer Simpson suggested in the Poochie episode: "I've been doing some thinking, and I've got some ideas to improve the show. I got it right here. One, Poochie needs to be louder, angrier, and have access to a time machine. Two, whenever Poochie's not onscreen, all the other characters should be asking "Where's Poochie"?" That's what Sea-Dog will be to me the more he appears. However, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe I'm reacting too soon. Let's see how this character evolves and then I see what I think of it. Zimvader42 (talk) 23:59, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 Yep, I can't argue that. Is fine to have him in some episodes (in which he merges along well). Is not the same as having him in each of the first episodes just for the sake of comedy. However, as I have already stated, I might have reacted a bit too soon. It's better to stop discussing this until some time has passed and we can see how the character has progressed.Zimvader42 (talk) 00:08, June 3, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Well i think i wait for the answer of PirateJet LG Samenpfote (talk) Well i found a better solution for this Problem. I start my own wiki where fans can unleash their iamgination with candle cove fanfics LG Samenpfote (talk) 18:05, July 6, 2014 (UTC) i know and i have an eye on it. Besides i feel so uneasy with pornography and avoid it like hell. Normaly no morehappens then kissing, cuddling and huggin. -- Nice, a little Skin-Taker! PirateJet (talk) 21:25, July 30, 2014 (UTC) -- No, I can tell what it is, I see the little tophat. I'm sure others will be able to tell who it is. PirateJet (talk) 20:48, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Little Change I'm changing "abysmal" to "abyssal" on the pages with the word. I noticed that it was first abyssal back in 2011, and I think I switched it in 2013 because of confusion of seeing both. But I believe abyssal is the oldest one used for the Skin-Taker's homeland. PirateJet (talk) 06:28, August 16, 2014 (UTC) -- Hey, just wondering if we could add a page about this blog, perhaps under the category where the "Tales of the Laughingstock" is. It looks like whoever wrote it a few years ago put some effort into it. And it's also where that photo of the Skin-Taker puppet we have on here came from. The one with one eye in the skeleton and one on the ground. PirateJet (talk) 05:11, September 17, 2014 (UTC) -- Ahh, okay then. I wasn't aware that was aligned with the Fear Mythos wiki. PirateJet (talk) 02:12, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Deleted a page without warning? In any case, it's your fault for taking so much advantage of my creation. I don't care if you have forums or if you're receiving insults, I simply don't care. You're taking that too seriously if you care that much about people noticing some article is gone. But you put in doubt the existence of SEBTAW? SEBTAW was my creation and pretty much the reason I created this wiki, now you're putting it doubt? it feels just like an insult in my face. Put that article in your CCfan backup Wiki or whatever is called (I did a backup for your article, just tell me where to send it), it won't stay here. SEBTAW is real. But yeah, I guess I'll warn you when I see something out of place next time, sorry for that. Magegg (talk) 16:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) -- Yeah sure, I can make a logo for the Foundation page, but I may be a little bit because I actually ''just ''started college, haha. And about Magegg, I don't think she's ever going to change her mind on how she views us (admins) on this wiki, because she technically did create it and everything she had originally was hers. I don't know, I mean I even wonder if we could have balanced ground. But in the mean time I could restore the page. PirateJet (talk) 16:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) -- Okay then. I really do hope that we can all settle this as adults though. I love what she had made on the wiki, it was why I joined in the first place. PirateJet (talk) 17:15, September 29, 2014 (UTC) OK I'm not constantly checking the wiki, I just think the joke has gone too far, you're taking this too seriously. I accept whatever you're doing, I simply don't care about what you people write here... Unless it's bugging with things that I wrote. I created the wiki, and specially for this. Don't stomp on that, please. So, no SEBTAW controversy and that's all, you have a free pass. Magegg (talk) 19:06, September 30, 2014 (UTC) -- Wow, the first two pictures are really nice! Should we see if we can fit them onto something? PirateJet (talk) 02:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ow Hi! Candle Cove is Airing in my country ! Well I Watched all of the episodes and now I'M waiting for season 5 and Yes ! The show is still alive . Well There are some Things that peapole dont know about the show 1. Its Not a Puppet Show . It looks like a MSPaint animation 2. SEBTAW is fake 3. Percy's Real name is Perceous VII 4. There is no screaming episode Kris Did Just Messed up with plot 5. There is 4 seasons 6. It Was Actually Aired on 1978 and It Got off air (In Many Areas) on 1989 7. HeyKids Studios is not Defunct Its Still Alive however All of the shows are fake exept Fisherman Fred and Candle Cove 8. The Background Music is Made With Ocharina Not Caillope My Fav Episodes 1. Welcome To Our Happy Ship (Season 1 Premiere) 2. Candle Cove Meets Fisherman Fred (Season 2 Ep 15) 3. The Candle Special (Welcome to Our Happy Ship Bonus) 4. Finding Janice (Season 4 Finale) 5. Our New Rival (Season 5 Premiere) Ans yes ! I Watched the preview -- Yeah, I mean props for trying but I wouldn't have said MS Paint as an animation style... Also, I like what you did for the name templates, that's a really good idea! Maybe I'll see if I can spruce them up a bit, like maybe with a border of picture like other wikis use for their article templates. PirateJet (talk) 03:41, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Who's the mint guy? Well... He's peppermint butler, a character from adventure time. There's an episode in which he's revealed as a dark magician, a friend of death and ultimately a skin grinder (he actually asks for the heroes "flesh" in the episode, but is the same), hence the drawing. 16:12, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Jesus. I always hate when they go and say the show was made in a different animation even though Kris Straub himself said it was a puppet show. Where's his channel, does he have any information on it or anything on what they're doing? PirateJet (talk) 03:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry . Just Sorry Alright I Thought this crappy MSPaint Animation was Real candle cove but then , I Forced my friend (He gave the disk) to spit the beans and he said that its fake . But The Weird Thing is recently , I Was Searching around TV And I Saw something called CANDLE COVE 8 . However I Was too fast . The Only Thing I Saw was a Low lighted but luxury room which is too over for 70's Standards As i remember . It was maybe the famous photo of ManBearPig . As I Remember , It was on Channel 11 however when I Looked back , It was not there I May Read the Title Wrong or It was just a part of my deep wild imagination -- Oh jeez, sorry I couldn't help earlier, I was at school. D: PirateJet (talk) 00:11, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to give a head up The "Thade category" is still on the controversy page. 21:06, November 17, 2014 (UTC) -- Ah, okay. We're seeming to get more trolls now that we've opened up the easier-to-use comments section. I know on the other wiki I'm admining with the same comments layout I will moniter any comment activity just incase and it seems to work pretty well. By the by I'm sorry if it seems I'm not active as much right now but the college program I'm taking is condensed 2-to-1 year so it's a lot heavier of a workload. I'm on the first quarter right now but I'm hoping when I start the second in January I'll have a better grasp at it. PirateJet (talk) 20:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) -- Yeah I know who they're talking about, he goes by ThadeSoben on deviantART. And he is one of the guys who trolls this wiki often. It's best to just keep blocking him whenever he makes another account to troll and ignore him. He really just wants to mess with us by making these claims, nothing we can do sadly except undo edits on this wiki. PirateJet (talk) 16:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) -- Yeah, no worries. I check the wiki in the morning and night anyways. :) PirateJet (talk) 05:17, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll keep an eye on the guy, but in all honesty I think he ran away after writting those two comments. That's what the majority of trolls do, although he does have an account so I don't really know what to think... Zimvader42 (talk) 22:25, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 Oi, by the way, there are a couple articles here and there that are becomming a bit, uh, how could I call it, spammed? Y'know, those articles that are full of up to 7-8 wikia contributor comments that are either useless comments or openly troll attack-attempts. My question is the following: should we start to erase all these comments, or not? Zimvader42 (talk) 22:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 I understand... however, since reading each and every comment before deciding to erase them or not is a huge load of work, given how many comments have acumulated over time, and how disperse the articles' comments are, it would be preferable to erase none of them at all. Unless deciced otherwise in the future, that is. Zimvader42 (talk) 22:39, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 Fake rule Yeah comments of the "candle cove is not real" kind sort of appear every once in a while, and they do fill space stating something that is obvious and unwanted, since the whole point is not to ruin the illusion. It is fine by me, let's ask PJ and it'll be settled then. Now however, what would the thing be? If the rule gets approved, and I come in the wiki one day doing my casual stuff just to find a "candle cove is not real" comment, should I proceed by deleting the comment or banning the user? Banning seems a bit too extreme in my opinion, but that's up to you two to discuss. Regarding the privacity thing, I think to recall we have a backup wiki that no one in the whole internet ever uses or visistes except for the us. That could be used quite nicely as a "private headquarters" I think, but then again other ideas would be appreciated (logging into forums and contacting by private message maybe?)Zimvader42 (talk) 16:00, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 Ugh Hey it's PirateJet. For some reason I can't log back into my wiki account and my email isn't getting the new password request I sent. I contacted the wikia staff to help but it may take 2-3 days. So I won't be able to help a lot in the mean time. =_= I'm Back Baby! It turned out that this account was linked to a different email that I forgot I made, but luckily they were able to confirm my current one! :) PirateJet (talk) 01:28, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Just a question. I am a huge fan of the story of Cadle Cove, and thats why I decided to make an account here. Can I put my species as Abyssal? Random question, but I didn't want to get told off or anything, as i read about people claiming to be on the show. I decided I better ask, first. Thanks. PirateKerry (talk) 09:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC)PirateKerry xx You've got to be kidding.... Man how many of these guys will come? I can go smooth with them and block and repair if they keep coming one at a time, but if there were a sudden shitstorm coming, good lord help us... Ugh well is not that much of a deal I guess, they're never organised enough to come in big groups. I'll be prepared, I'll be. Also we got a new addition today, this girl called PirateKerry, she helped with the Melrose page already. Zimvader42 (talk) 20:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Alright, I'll be on alert. PirateJet (talk) 01:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC)